bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 21: The White Satin Evening Gown)
Plot A young crab named Sandy is invited to a formal dance by a crab named Mr. Shapero. Her family is poor so she decides to rent a dress for the dance. She find a white satin evening gown. However, all goes wrong when she goes to the dance... Cast *Sandy as (The young woman) *Mr. Shapero as (The young man) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There is a possibly surprise part. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: A young crab named Mr. Shapero invited a young crab to a formal dance. But she was very poor, and she could not afford to buy the evening gown she needed for such an occasion. Sandy's mom: Maybe you could rent a dress. Narrator: So she went to a pawnshop not far from where she lived. There she found a white satin evening gown in her size. She looked lovely in it, and she was able to rent it for very little. When she arrived at the dance with her friend, she was so attractive, everyone wanted to meet her. She danced again and again and was having a wonderful time. But then she begain to feel dizzy and faint, and she asked her friend to take her home. Sandy: I think I have danced too much. Narrator: When she got home, she lay down on her bed. The next morning her mother found that her daughter had died. The doctor did not understand what had caused her death. So he had the coronor perform an autopsy. he coronor found out that she had been poisined by embalming fluid. It had stopped her blood from flowing. There were traces of the fluid on her dress. He decided it had entered her skin when she perspired while she was dancing. The pawnbroker said he bought the dress from an undertaker's helper. It had been used in a funeral for another young woman, and the helper had stolen it just before she was buried. Recap A young crab named Sandy is invited to a formal dance by another crab named Mr. Shapero. She was poor so she couldn't buy a dress. Her mother suggests she rents a dress. Sandy goes to a pawnshop and finds a white satin evening gown and she could rent it for very little. When she got to the dance, everyone thought she was so attractive that everyone wanted to meet her. She had a great time and danced and danced a lot. Soon, she feels faint and dizzy and asks to go home. She believes she danced too much. She goes to bed. The next morning, she is found dead. The doctor is puzzled so he has the coronor perform an autopsy on her. She was poisined by a fluid. It stopped her blood. The fluid was coming from inside the dress. It had possibly entered her skin when she was dancing. The pawmbroker said he bought it from the helper of an undertaker. The helper had stolen the dress from the funeral of a young woman. Category:Stories